1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to contactless smart cards and touchpads. More specifically, the present invention enables combining a contactless smart card reader and the hardware of a capacitance-sensitive touchpad to thereby offer the mechanical characteristics of the touchpad to the mechanical requirements of the contactless smart card reader.
2. Description of Related Art
The state of the art of smart cards has changed as the concept of smart cards has evolved. A typical smart card is a device having a housing that is often the same size as a credit card. The housing typically includes some sort of memory that enables the smart card to store information. Thus, the smart card is “smart” enough to hold its own data and applications. Some smart cards also include some rudimentary data processing capabilities through the addition of a processor. The result is that it is possible for the smart card to carry with it information in order to facilitate transactions.
Despite the obvious advantages that can be provided by smart cards they have never really caught on in the United States. In contrast, new applications and innovations in the technology are driven by the market in Europe where they are becoming ubiquitous. The smart cards now in use can store personal information, hold digital cash or prove identity. Smart cards are often contrasted with “dumb” cards that have magnetic strips or barcodes and rely more heavily on networks in order to function.
Despite the lack of penetration of smart cards into the US market, it appears that a modified smart card may become more popular in the United States. This evolved smart card is known as a “contactless card” or “contactless smart card”. A contactless smart card is identical in size and appearance to a typical smart card, but it incorporates a new interface for communication with a card reader. This new smart card uses radio frequency transmission capabilities to communicate with compatible contactless smart card reader terminals.
The traditional smart card and dumb card must be inserted into or swiped through a card reader, the contactless smart card only has to be brought close enough to the contactless smart card reader for wireless radio communication between the card reader and the contactless smart card to take place.
For example, a contactless smart card is often used in walk-by or gate access applications for mass transit, or as a security identification card that can open a door or provide other access to a secure location. Contactless smart cards are even being used as verification of identity during some financial transactions that are performed electronically. For example, the contactless smart card is used to verify the identity of the party requesting the transaction.
The contactless smart card typically hides a microchip within a plastic housing and communicates through radio waves. Power for operation of a radio transceiver is provided to the contactless smart card through inductance coils and communication occurs via radio frequency signals and a capacitive plate antenna.
As contactless smart cards achieve greater penetration into the marketplace, the need is arising for contactless smart card terminals to be widely available for users. For example, in the case of using the contactless smart card to verify identity, it would be an advantage if a contactless smart card reader was available in devices that are also ubiquitous, such as in electronic devices that are commonly found at point-of-sale locations.